freddy y mr pickles
by BloddyDemon
Summary: ATENCION esto es un crossover, pero debido a que una de las series no se incluye en el listado de "cartoons" ( la serie se llama Mr.pickle) no figura como tal. ARGUMENTO tras ser descubierto y linchado Mr. Pickles huye del pueblo de la familia de su dueño, cuando llega a elm Street encuentra a alguien que lo querrá junto con su satanica personalidad


Mr. Pickles corría sin descanso, los pulmones le ardían a cada inhalación que realizaba, pero tenía la sensación de que si paraba su cuerpo se destrozaría, dejando sus tripas esparcidas por el suelo. Henry Gobbleblobber, el abuelo de su dueño lo había estado persiguiendo desde hacía horas, demasiadas, ahora que su familia y todo el pueblo le buscaban para crucificarlo vivo, ya que Henry había desvelado su verdadera naturaleza satánica, se había visto obligado a huir lo más lejos posible de aquel pueblo, y como el poseía genes demoniacos, no le resultaba difícil recorrer largas distancias en poco tiempo y a gran velocidad, hacía cinco horas que había huido y pese a ser un demonio, al poseer una forma física mortal tenía las limitaciones físicas de su cuerpo terrenal, empezaba a sentirse cansado y ya estaba demasiado exhausto para seguir huyendo, necesitaba descansar. Mr. Pickles camino unos cuantos pasoso más y alzó la vista sacando la lengua para jadear, pudo ver un poste con unas letras blancas en el que ponía "Elm st" el perro echó una mirada al horizonte, parecía un pueblo fantasma, si era de ese modo, al menos nadie iría por aquí a buscarlo.

Camino unos cuantos metros más encontrándose con el 1428 de elm Street, parecía vieja, pero para él era suficiente, le bastaba con tener un refugio esa noche, con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la puerta haciendo un boquete lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar en el interior de inmueble. Se sacudió para quitarse toda la humedad posible de su suave pelaje y empezó a olfatear en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese comer. Fue hasta el piso superior, encontrándose un pájaro muerto en el suelo de un dormitorio. No tenía muy buena pinta, pero no estaba en condiciones de exigir delicias gastronómicas caninas. Desgarró la piel y quitó todas las plumas posibles tiñendo el plumaje amarillo del animal de un rojo carmesí; después de ingerir aquel animal se sintió un poco indigesto y con un nudo en la garganta, hizo unos pocos esfuerzos con los músculos de la laringe y, tras algunas arcadas, escupió una chapa de botella verde con rayas onduladas azules, una vez su sistema digestivo se había recompuesto se subió al enmohecido colchón de la habitación, dio un par de vueltas para encontrar una cómoda posición para dormir y se hizo una bola para dormir a gusto esa noche.

se sobresaltó al ver que se encontraba en una sala de calderas tan roja como las paredes del más profundo infierno, los vapores ardientes salía con gran fuerza debido a la presión de las tuberías de cobre oxidado, ¿dónde estaba?¿cómo había llegado allí?, lo último que recordaba era estar tumbado en un colchón viejo de una casa abandonada, empezó a escuchar pisadas, acompañadas con una risa diabólica y un rechinar metálico que junto al eco producido en la sala volvería loco al ser más calmado del universo. Obedeciendo a sus instintos, empezó a correr los rojos y ardientes pasillos de las calderas, parecían infinitos recorridos de un eterno laberinto en el que estaría condenado a pasar el resto de sus días por si fuera poco la risa se oía cada vez más fuerte y más cerca, Mr. Pickles sabía que esa risa no era humana , ni animal, pero tampoco se encotraba con ganas de adivinar la procedencia de la misma, ahora era un demonio débil e indefenso, sin la compañía de su dueño podría ser herido por cualquier ser terrenal, o del inframundo, muchos de ellos más poderoso y sanguinarios que él, capaces de matarlo sin capacidad de resurrección, se detuvo en el cruce de una esquina. Intento esconderse, pues, una sombra tan negra como su alma se acercaba a su posición acompañada del rechinar metálico y las voces de unas niñas que cantaban de una forma siniestra, se acercaba podía olerlo con su nariz húmeda, un aroma a carne quemada y podrida se volvía cada vez más intenso a cada paso que oía, no podía soportarlo más, su corazón cedería al infarto si eso no se detenía, corrió de nuevo saliendo de su escondite hasta chocar contra algo que había en su camino, atemorizado, bajo las orejas y se tumbo sumiso en el suelo contemplando con sus ojos la figura de un hombre de piel quemada, un jersey a rayas, con sombrero, y que portaba un mortífero guante de cuchillas metálicas recubiertas con un poco de sangre. Mr. Pickles había oído hablar de el Frederick Charls Kruger, una vez un monitor conto a su dueño en un campamento de verano una leyenda urbana en la que se mencionaba Sprinwood, y unas misteriosas muerte de los adolescentes que vivían en ese pueblo mientras estaban dormidos; no era un cuento de brujas, era real, y el monstruo de aquella historia se encontraba erguido frente a él mirándolo fríamente-¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí un chucho como este?- se preguntó Fred, aunque su duda duró poco ya que supuso que era la mascota de la muchacha a quien perseguía.- Oye, si me llevas hasta tu amiga, te perdonaré la vida.- dijo Fred sin una intención clara, ya que no creía que el chucho pudiese entenderle.- Si quieres que te lleve hasta ella debes dejar que la mate.- dijo entonces con esa voz maligna que guardaban sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que Fred mostrara terror por primera vez en su vida y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.- No tengas miedo de mi Fred, solo soy un demonio, al igual que tú…- Dijo Mr. Pickles antes de saltar sobre el demonio del sueño y desaparecer en las calderas.-"¿pero qué…?"- pensó Freddy antes de ser interrumpido por el grito agonizante de la chica a la que perseguía.

Fred corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía en grito y lo que vio le produjo un horror absoluto y una felicidad inmensa. El perro al que anteriormente había visto saltar de una forma impropia de cualquier animal de este mundo se encontraba ahora desmembrando y destripando a la muchacha con sus propias uñas y dientes mientras el can devoraba sus intestinos y le arrancaba el ojo izquierdo a su víctima para cogerlo con la boca e ir de nuevo hasta sus pies. Mr Pickles dejó el ojo en el suelo a los pies del demonio, agitó la cola y se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo esa típica posición de petición en un perro cuando quiere algo. - Tú y yo, podríamos hacer un buen equipo, tienes muy buen olfato para encontrar víctimas- Fred cogió el ojo que el perro había dejado en el suelo y se lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo mientras decía. -¡BUSCA!- no sin antes fijarse en el nombre inscrito en la lámina metálica del collar del perro en la que poní .


End file.
